


if you wonder what led your son astray

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: when it feels like the world's gone mad (dark stories) [35]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Florists, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Mafia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, because reasons, hazel is dave's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Four “Klaus” Hargreeves has never once been called Four by anyone he cares about. His sisters, his brothers, his friends- even Dave- all call him Klaus.His dad does not.





	if you wonder what led your son astray

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a slightly adjusted line from "Not Your Seed" from The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals, which was an amazing musical.
> 
> This is a bit of a rewrite of a story I once wrote for my English class, but for UA. It's one of my favorite stories I've ever written, and thought it would work so well for UA. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Four “Klaus” Hargreeves has never once been called Four by anyone he cares about. His sisters, his brothers, his friends- even Dave- all call him Klaus.

His dad does not.

-

Klaus meets Dave Spagoni the winter of ‘28, when he’s just 25 years old. Dave works down the street from all the Shoppes his sister buys clothes at. He’s employed by his father at a florist’s store that isn’t  _ entirely  _ legitimate, but Klaus doesn’t care. (Technically,  _ his  _ father’s business, millions of dollars though it is worth, isn’t entirely legitimate either.)

-

Klaus falls in love.

-

Dave refuses to let Klaus help him out for the longest time, despite Klaus insisting that this is just how he shows love. Dave has that Italian stubbornness and pride.

But, finally, he gives in and lets Klaus lavish  _ some  _ money on him.

-

Klaus’s sister finds out, but a nice fat check convinces her to keep her mouth shut. She’s easy to deal with, to be honest- she’s seen the belt their father used on Klaus. She’s seen how their father treats the people he thinks are wrong.

Allison doesn’t want to see her brother end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

-

Klaus’s dad finds out about Dave and Klaus’s relationship, and he threatens not just to expose Dave as a queer, but also Dave’s family’s business.

Dave would go to prison for life, and in all likelihood would die a violent death at the hands of other convicts. His family would most likely be executed, for the amount of crimes that they’ve committed. Klaus loves Dave, and he’s grown quite fond of the Spagonis.

-

The decision isn’t really that hard, in the end.

-

Despite being a member of the Spagoni family business, Dave tries to have as little connection as possible to the world of crime. He’s a kind soul who loves taking care of the flowers, eating pasta, and admiring the art in the museums that Klaus takes him to. He’s aware of the murderous ways of his family, but he doesn’t condone them.

Klaus, sharpened by his father’s words and trips to the mausoleum, has no such reservations.

-

Dave’s cousin Hazel doesn’t need much incentive to get rid of Klaus’s father. Anyone threatening the family business- and more importantly, the family- needs to be taken out.

In the end, he only really needs the money to buy the gun, the bullets, and a stay at a hotel right across the street from the mansion for two nights.

-

Klaus’s hands don’t shake as he signs the check for the mortuary. He is his father’s son, in more ways than he’d like to admit.

The bastard is gone, and he feels no remorse.


End file.
